


I fratelli si guardano le spalle a vicenda

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Belva immortale [4]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 13:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14978123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Logan rincontra Victor al festival di Tanabata, dopo anni, e scopre il guaio in cui si trova. Decide, però, di salvarlo.★Fandom: X-Men★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa alla Challenge “Notte di Tanabata” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 1383★ Prompt: 28. A e B si sono lasciati senza dirlo a nessuno, ma entrambi si ritrovano al festival di Tanabata





	I fratelli si guardano le spalle a vicenda

I fratelli si guardano le spalle a vicenda

Creed appoggiò le mani sui sedili e le unghie gli affondarono nella stoffa, strappandola. Victor ritrasse le mani di scatto e si coricò a testa in giù, dimenando le gambe oltre il bordo del sedile.

La giovane dottoressa si raddrizzò gli occhiali dalla montatura azzurra e sospirò, mentre Logan sbarrava l’entrata del convoglio.

“Questo è sicuramente il rapimento più strano che io abbia mai visto” ammise.

“Lei è o non è un’esperta di mutanti?” disse Logan secco. Si accarezzò la pistola al proprio fianco e sfoderò gli artigli, guardando i campi sterminati intorno a loro.

< Se usciamo da qui, le sentinelle ci scopriranno > pensò.

“Sì, delle loro mutazioni, non di come si comportano” ribatté la giovane. Si passò l’indice nel collo a dolcevita del suo maglioncino grigio.

Creed si grattò vigorosamente, i suoi capelli neri stavano allungandosi e alcune ciocche si erano tinte di biondo.

“Noi siamo due appartenenti all’esercito americano. Non abbiamo mai tradito la patria che abbiamo aiutato a fondare, eppure adesso ci danno la caccia.

Jimmy, io continuo a pensare che dovresti lasciarmi catturare. Avrai tutto il tempo di scappare con lei” ringhiò con voce gutturale.

“Io non ti abbandono” ribatté secco Logan. Si voltò verso la scienziata. “Signorina, l’abbiamo portata qui per curarci. La mutazione di mio fratello ha iniziato ad avere problemi all’improvviso e ora sta degenerando molto velocemente. La mia potrebbe fare lo stesso in futuro, per quanto ne sappiamo” le ricordò.

< Un coraggioso soldato americano immortale, leggenda nel mio ambulatorio, mi ha rapito. E non con gli X-men, ma insieme al forte e coraggioso fratello che morirebbe per salvarlo. È tutto così romantico > pensò la giovane.

“D’accordo. Nella valigetta che ho con me ho tutto l’occorrente per fargli un’analisi, ma non so se riusciremo prima dell’arrivo dell’esercito” ammise. Si leccò le labbra togliendo i rimasugli del rossetto pallido. “Mi dia del tu”. Aggiunse.

“Non preoccuparti, tu pensa solo a riuscirci. Non ti spareranno, siamo noi il target” la rassicurò Logan.

“Io pattuglio il treno” propose Creed. Si alzò in piedi e si allontanò a grandi passi, facendo tremare il convoglio.

La ragazza aprì un tavolinetto e vi adagiò la valigetta, di cui fece scattare la chiusura.

“Il gigante sembra tenerci molto a te” rifletté.

Logan chinò il capo e corrugò la fronte.

“È mio fratello. Ed è per questo che sto combattendo per impedire a Ross di catturarlo. I fratelli restano uniti e si guardano le spalle a vicenda” ammise.

“Strano, lo chiami solo per nome” ribatté la dottoressa.

“Non c’è niente!” tuonò Creed da in fondo al treno, iniziando a tornare.

“Preferisce non far sapere che siamo parenti. Nella sua testa siamo ancora nell’ottocento ed io sono il padroncino e lui il servo. Non riesco a fargli capire che ormai siamo negli anni duemila” gemette Logan.

“Tu ti fai chiamare per soprannome, Wolverine. Lui non ne ha uno?” chiese la giovane. Si mise a montare il proprio microscopio.

“Mio fratello ha molti soprannomi. Come ad esempio Sabretooth, il soldato del nord, la furia sanguinaria, il leone della morte…”. Iniziò a numerare Logan.

Creed li superò e si sedette a due sedili dal loro.

La giovane si mise una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio e deglutì rumorosamente, rabbrividendo.

“Sì, ma il soprannome che gli hai dato tu?” domandò.

Logan si voltò verso il fratello, grugnire e guardare dal finestrino. Nelle sue iridi dorate, dalle pupille nere dilatate, si rifletteva la figura di un uccellino dal piumaggio blu intenso, intento a volare illuminato dalla luce della luna.

“Gatto” ammise.

La ragazzina si nascose la bocca con la mano e sorrise.

“È carino” disse trillante.

Logan si grattò il collo e scrollò le spalle.

“È grosso, caldo, anche se non sembra è molto fedele, ama girovagare di notte, entrava dalla mia finestra di notte da piccolo, ama cacciare ed è la mia famiglia. La parola che più mi ricorda tutto questo è gatto” borbottò.

“Perché non ce lo chiami?” chiese lei, iniziando a mettere una serie di contenitori di vetro sul tavolinetto. Aprì anche quello del sedile vicino.

“Si sente già un animale così, senza che lo denomini con soprannomi fraintendibili” disse Logan.

“Capisco. È un vero peccato, però, sei dolcissimo quando lo dici” mormorò la giovane. Si cercò nelle tasche e ne trasse una pezzuola per gli occhiali.

“Lui mi vede come un bambino di cinque anni e, anche se combattiamo fianco a fianco da anni, non sarebbe una scelta saggia sembrargli ancora più piccolo e indifeso” brontolò Logan, dilatando le narici.

La dottoressa ridacchiò, socchiuse i propri occhi a mandorla.

“Voi potete chiamarmi Amy” rispose. Finì di pulire i propri occhiali e rimise la pezzuola in tasca.

“Sbrigatevi!” tuonò Creed. Allungò i piedi e sbuffò sonoramente, si guardò le unghie nere e aguzze, la coda alle sue spalle si dimenava furiosamente.

Logan si voltò verso di lui e assottigliò gli occhi.

“Mi serve un frammento del suo dna, possibilmente un capello” ordinò la dottoressa.

Logan annuì, raggiunse il fratello e ne prese uno di quelli che era rimasto impigliato nel sedile.

“Quella ti fa gli occhi dolci” ringhiò Victor con voce sommessa.

James ridacchiò.

“Geloso? Ti ricordo che noi due ci siamo lasciati anni fa, mio caro servitore di Magneto” bisbigliò.

“Parla quello che è convinto che Magneto e Xavier si debbano rimettere insieme. Il vero amore nonostante i litigi e gli errori, mio caro consulente matrimoniale, vale solo per le altre coppie?” grugnì Victor a voce bassa.

“Vedremo” rispose Logan. Raggiunse nuovamente la dottoressa e le porse il capello, lei lo inserì in un vetrino, posizionandolo sotto il microscopio.

“Come mai siete di nuovo insieme?” chiese la giovane. Si legò i capelli in una coda alta.

“Una serie di coincidenze. Sono rimasto vedovo da un paio di anni, ma mia moglie era giapponese e perciò ho continuato a vivere qui. Mi trovavo al festival di  _Tanabata_  per trovare un po’ di conforto, ci piaceva molto andarci” rispose Logan, con voce leggermente tremante.

“Una delle tante mogli!” sbraitò Sabretooth, incrociando le braccia al petto muscoloso.

Logan roteò gli occhi.

“Essendo immortale, purtroppo, ho dovuto assistere alla morte naturale e non di due mogli e di una donna molto importante per me” esalò.

Le iridi della dottoressa divennero liquide.

“Mi dispiace tantissimo” gemette la giovane. Prese una fialetta da dentro la sua borsa e versò il contenuto in un’ampolla.

“Di lì stava passando un convoglio blindato contenente cavie da laboratorio. Ti rendi conto? Proprio nel bel mezzo del festival, come fosse normale, come fossero animali.

Quando ho riconosciuto che tra i prigionieri c’era anche lui, che se non si tratta di me non si difende…”. Logan alzò la voce nell’ultima parte, assumendo un tono polemico.

Victor ruggì.

“… ho deciso di salvarlo”. Concluse Logan, addolcendo il tono.

“Insomma vi siete incontrati per caso alla notte di  _Tanabata_ , dopo anni che non vi vedevate e avete deciso di ricongiungervi. E poi siete venuti a rapire me nel mio laboratorio” ricapitolò Amy.

“Esatto” mormorò roco Wolverine.

La giovane estrasse un taccuino con la penna e prese gli appunti di una serie di formule su una pagina bianca.

“È tutto così romantico” sussurrò.

Logan inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Il rapimento?” chiese.

< Speriamo che mio fratello non abbia ragione e lei sia interessata, sarebbe geloso per tutto il tempo > rifletté.

“No, voi due! Siete sicuramente legati dal filo rosso del destino” ribatté lei.

Creed sgranò gli occhi e si voltò di scatto a guardarli.

Logan assottigliò gli occhi.

“ _Yaoista_?” chiese atono.

Le orecchie della giovane divennero vermiglie.

“Come lo sa?” domandò.

Logan ticchettò con il piede sul pavimento.

“Mia moglie  _shippava_  direttamente  _incest_ , diciamo da giovane. E si faceva aiutare dalla sua migliore amica. Se non fosse state per loro, non avrei recuperato man mano tutti i ricordi su mio fratello. E nel momento in cui ho ricordato, il blocco mentale del professor X che attanagliava sia Victor che me si è rotto” rispose.

La dottoressa si strinse al petto il taccuino.

“Voi due dovete rimettervi insieme” disse.

“Le giuro, signorina, che se in questa notte di  _Tanabata_ , lei riuscirà a curarci, torneremo insieme” promise Logan. Nonostante stessero parlando in giapponese, quella frase gli uscì con un forte accento inglese.

“Faro del mio meglio” ribatté la dottoressa, stringendo un pugno.

Creed arrossì.

“Bah, tempi moderni” brontolò piano.

 


End file.
